


Of Philosophy and Running

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Raptors, Running, alternate universe - freeform, unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: An AU Drabble, set in MCU. Also, there are dinosaurs, 'cause everything is better with them.
Relationships: Loki & Grant Ward & Kara Lynn Palamas|Agent 33
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Of Philosophy and Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts).



> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Marvel.

…Sometimes Loki half-thinks, half-dreams about the missed opportunities, (in relations to his not family), about lost friends, (only they were not really his friends, so how could he actually lose them), about lost chances, (for opportunities that he never cared about), about how he got type-cast as a trickster and an unreliable one at that, and he really hates his life. 

Right now, though, Hydra forces and their trained raptors are chasing Loki, and they are doing their damnedest to catch, kill and eat him in whatever order comes first. Under such circumstances, Loki really does not have time for philosophical issues right now.

On the other hand… “I’m surprised that you aren’t thinking: how did my life get to this point?” he told his companions, because he could, (because he was not human and did not get shortness of breath when running for their life). 

“Because we know – in my case it was when I decided not to channel Coulson and actually give you a chance, and Kara went along similar lines,” Grant snapped even as he helped Kara run, (the woman was struggling the most out of three of them, truth be told). “Now help us run faster or shut up! Kebo’s waiting for us already, you know!”

Loki sighed, realized that those two, (and also Kebo), were his closest friends here and now (at least on Earth, though he did not intend to go to Svartalfheim right now or at the immediate future either), and helped them instead. Somehow, though, even while none of his philosophical issues was answered, he did feel slightly better and happier now.

End


End file.
